Instant
by Syry
Summary: [Slash][HPxDM] ¿Has sentido alguna vez que vives encadenado al recuerdo de un instante? ¿Que tienes una imagen en la memoria, imborrable? Harry sí. Él recuerda un color. Plata.


_**Instant **_

**Por Syry (LadyMoon) **

**Capítulo Único. **

_Todos hemos vivido esos momentos en la vida donde el tiempo se para. Te quedas detenido justo en un instante, un instante eterno y hermoso que no deja de repetirse en tus ojos, una y otra vez. Puede ser un lugar, un objeto, una persona. Y aunque pasen los días, las horas, las semanas, los meses y a veces, los años, esa imagen se repite incesantemente, como un deja vù. _

_Son unos ojos lo que yo guardo en mi memoria, sin descanso o tregua alguna. En el momento en que sus ojos chocaron con los míos, libre de odio u hostilidad, en ese momento me atraparon con su color plateado. Plata. Plata. Plata. Como la luna en una noche despejada. Como dos luceros rebeldes y saltarines. Como el más bello y brillante metal. Tan brillantes como el más tallado de los diamantes._

_Amor. Una palabra de dos sílabas y cuatro letras que se ha instalado en mi alma. Inamovible. No es que no me guste este sentimiento, es que no me está permitido sentirme así. Porque es un chico. Y aunque no me importase, que no me importa, hay algo aún peor. Me odia. Pero hay algo todavía peor. Es mi enemigo declarado, el único ser aparte de una asquerosa serpiente loca y un murciélago amargado, del que no puedo enamorarme. Pero lo he hecho._

_Quién me manda enamorarme de Draco Malfoy. Quizá el maldito destino con sus estúpidas profecías que sólo afectan a una persona: El jodido "Niño Que Vivió". Y es que Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter en una misma frase sólo es sinónimo de una cosa: Problemas. Odio. Repulsión. Bien contra mal. Lo último que a la gente se le ocurriría poner en la frase es Amor. Y lo que más me duele es ser su juguete. Porque lo soy._

_Un juego estúpido y enfermizo que empezó sin que me diese cuenta. En un segundo nos estábamos peleando y a escasos minutos el arremetía contra mí, una y otra vez, en una danza de pasión primitiva y salvaje. Y cruelmente deliciosa. Apasionada. Peligrosa. Infame. Dolorosa. Esta situación me arrastra una y otra vez a sus brazos. Me ha encadenado. No sé parar esto. No quiero. Porque le amo._

_Es tan dolorosamente real, tan desesperante, que siento que me ahogo, que me hundo hasta lo más profundo. Que dejo de ser yo. Siento que todo lo que he esperado en mi vida, desde que era un niño que miraba a través de una ventana la oportunidad de huir de una familia que no me quería. Desde que terminó Howarts e incluso durante los años de escuela. Desde que derroté a Voldemort. Desde que le volví a ver. Mi instante más preciado, es el que paso a su lado. Lo que más he codiciado es Él._

_Y es lo único que no puedo conseguir. Sólo sus besos, sus caricias, el sexo. Nada más. ¿Cuántos años tengo? Veinticinco. ¿Cuánto hace que dejé Howarts? Ocho años. ¿Cuándo empecé esta enferma relación con Malfoy? Hace once años. ¿Cuándo derroté a Voldemort? Hace siete años. ¿Y por qué demonios no se va de mi mente¿Por qué no soy capaz de terminar con esto que me lacera el alma?_

_Es como mi droga. Contra lo que lucho cada día, cada segundo para no ceder, para ahuyentar la tentación. Pero caigo. Soy adicto a tu piel, a todo tú. Eres mi razón de ser, aunque a veces, por breves instantes lo olvide. Eres mi dueño. Y te odio. Odio lo que me haces sentir, lo que me haces hacer, lo que me haces decir. Y odio que no me quieras, que no me mires más que cuando deseas poseer mi cuerpo. Pero a la par posees mi corazón._

_Y no lo sabes. O sí y no lo dices, eso no es importante. Huyo de ti. Me escondo te ignoro. Casi logro olvidarte por completo, incluso me siento capaz para tener algún tipo de relación. Y me llamas, y me buscas. Y caigo. Te vuelves a clavar en mi piel, te quedas durante mucho tiempo, bueno, lo cierto es que no te vas. Es entonces, cuando sabes que tu mascota no huirá, cuando te vas con otros, cuando te revuelcas con todo lo que se te cruce._

_Al principio de darme cuenta, o más bien aceptar que te amaba, sentía rabia, dolor, celos. Ahora es una extraña resignación. Sé que no me amas, pero te amo tanto que no sé estar sin ti, y acepto las migajas de amor que me das. Tenemos sexo como conejos, me atas, acortas el lazo con el que me amarras, y te vas. Y yo cayo. ¿Dónde quedó el héroe? Creo que nunca existió._

_Pero me gusta, de una manera masoquista y dañina, enloquecedora, me gusta. Sería capaz de enfrentarme a mil señores oscuros con tal de poder besar tus labios. De tocar tu piel, de dormir abrazados. Nunca pensé que diría esto, no me sentí capaz, pero es ahora cuando lo hago. Todo tiene un final. Y con esto, yo marco el nuestro._

_Tomaré esta noche el último vaso de néctar de tu cuerpo, te daré lo mejor de mí. Y me iré, lejos, dónde no haya nadie que me pueda recordar a ti. Huyo como un cobarde infeliz, pero si me quedo cerca moriré de peor manera: Humillado por quien amo._

_Mis últimas palabras con éstas:_

_Se feliz. Mucho. Y encuentra el amor. _

_** HP** _

Draco arrugó el papel entre sus dedos, con un simple hechizo lo desintegró, pero no logró romper la congoja en su pecho. Harry se había ido, eso era lo único que rondaba en su mente. Eso y el extraño dolor de su pecho. Dolía, pero no había más. O sí.

Draco no pensaba dejar que lo único que amó una vez en su vida huyera. Quizá no era bueno demostrando sentimientos, quizá era un ser lleno de defectos –sólo quizá- pero lo cierto es que no iba a dejar que lo bonito de su vida se fuera. Draco tomó la decisión.

Y fue en su búsqueda.

** Fin**

_Gracias por leer _


End file.
